Momentos Inevitáveis
by Maria-baka-chan
Summary: Um níver incrivelmente incrivel xD SasuxSaku!
1. É o Fogo da Juventude!

Momentos Inevitáveis 

**Capítulo 1**

Começa a festa! É o fogo da Juventude xD Yay!

**N/E.: **Uma fic nova! Sim sim! Só que... não eh minha i.i Sim sim, essa fic quem foi que escreveu foi minha amiga Maiko-chan(que achou muito problemático aprender a postar fanfics no -.-) soh que eu digitei(e dei umas mudadas com permissão dela!) e agora to postando Eu ri muito digitando essa fic... o-o (Ateh Chaves me veio a mente ¬¬)

Na verdade, não somos escritoras, mas eu sou desenhista o/(mas eu tenho a fanfic Peláme)

Kissus!

Tomara que gostem!

**(Ah escritora mandou um recado: "Divirtam-se!"... é... eu quase bati nela via msn ¬¬)**

Oooo00oooO

O dia amanheceu, e uma garota de cabelos rosas acordou mais animada do que o normal. Era seu aniversário, e seus pais lhe haviam prometido uma grande festa, em troca de suas ótimas notas.

A festa estava sendo preparada e a garota, dona de grandes olhos esmeraldas, Haruno Sakura, já arrumava a roupa que ia usar aquela noite.

Todos os seus amigos já haviam confirmado presença, exeto ele. O garoto que ela tanto queria que viesse. Todos estavam tão animados com a festa que o telefone não parava te tocar, para que eles pudessem confirmar sua presença. Mas o garoto de cabelos negros, Uchiha Sasuke, apenas disse, fazendo pouco caso: "Estou um pouco ocupado, então, não sei e vou."

A hora da festa chegou, e os convidados já estavam entrando. Estava tudo perfeito, a mesa, o canto dos presentes, os enfeites, as roupas... tudo. Finalmente, Sakura apareceu descendo as escadas, usando o melhor vestido da noite, todos a olhavam encantados.

Na festa, muita música, comida, bebida, e muita gente se divertindo. Mas para a Haruno, a festa não estava completa sem seu Sasuke-kun. Não parava de procura-lo, e já estava começando a ficar triste.

Ino: Tenten, Hinata...!

Tenten: Fala, Ino.

Hinata: Hai?

Ino: Olhem a Sakura... Na própria festa, e triste!

Tenten: Tadinha óò ... Vai falar com ela, Ino!

Ino: A testuda? Eu não! Peça pra Hinata!

Hinata: N-n-não...! Não posso!

Ino: Pensando bem... acho que sei porque ela ta triste...òo

Tenten e Hinata: Sabe?

Ino: Sei sim. Não perceberam que está faltando alguém na festa?!

Tenten: anooo... – olha pra Hinata –

Hinata: etoooooo... – olha pra Tenten –

As 3: Uchiha Sasuke!

Ino: Só podia, né? Mas que coisa ¬¬ Ficar triste por isso...!

Tenten: Se o "Shika-kun" não viesse pra SUA festa, certamente você ficaria assim também! Né?! E o mesmo com você, Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Eu?!

Ino: Você sabe, Hinata! Você... o Naruto...

Hinata: I-Ino-chan! - começando a ficar vermelha –

Tenten: Nossa, é mesmo o-o Como eu pude esquecer quando...

Hinata: Pare, por favor, Tenten-chan...! – mais vermelha que o possivel –

Ino: ...quando você desmaiou, e o Naruto-kun te beijou.

Hinata: mas... mas... pare, por favooor...!

Ino: Gomen, Hinata xD é que vocês são muito fofos... mas... agora vamos falar de Neji... e Tenten..

Tenten: - com uma kunai apontado pra Ino – o que você sabe sobre isso òó

Ino: Ah, o que eu estava dizendo, nada não... hehe ' Mas agora...

Tenten: Ino...

Ino: Nani? -.-

Tenten: Porque você não vai lá com o Shikamaru?

Ino: Que, aquele problemático? Òó – do nada - Tah bom Só que... vocês vão lá ver como a Sakura tá, ok?

Tenten: Ok... – vendo Ino se afastar – e não é que ela foi mesmo? o-o

Hinata: A.. Ano... eu pensei que era brincadeira...

Tenten: Era pra ser... mas... Ah! Deixa pra lá ¬¬

Sakura – aparece do nada – Yo minna! Estão se divertindo?

Tenten: Sim, e muito! E você está o máximo, também o/

Hinata: Hai! Você está muito linda, Sakura-chan

Sakura: Obrigada... nee.. vocês não viram...?

Tenten: Não vimos... gomen...

Hinata: Gomen... Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Como assim, não viram? o-o Se ela estava aqui a um segundo atrás o-o

Hinata: Anh... mas... como?

Tenten.. AAAAAAH! Tah falando da Ino! "

Sakura: De quem mais eu poderia estar falando? -.- Pensaram que era quem? O-o

Tenten: Ah.. hehe... ninguém ' Mas... ela tá ali, com o Shika-kun dela xD Namorando um pouquinho... hehe ' – apontando pra Ino e Shikamaru –

Sakura: Então eu nem preciso ir lá perguntar se ela está se divertindo, né? '

Tenten: E você, Sakura? Se divertindo muito com a festa? Neh?

Hinata: Tenten-chan... não... – falando baixinho –

Tenten: Ops...

Sakura: Eu to... – interrompida por alguém puxando seu braço –

Tenten: Vamos dançar, Sakura! – a puxando pelo braço – Vem, Hinata!

Hinata: Ah, hai! Vamos Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Ah... eu vou tomar um suco, e já venho, tá?

As 2: Okay!

Tenten: Mas vem logo! o/

Sakura: Hai!

Tenten e Hinata foram dançar, e demorou muito para que um Naruto hiperativo e um Neji mal-humorado aparecessem.

Naruto: Yo, garotas!

Hinata: ... Oi, Naruto-kun... Oi, Neji-niisan

Neji: hmm

Tenten: AFF, Neji! É uma festa! Anime-se!

Neji: Tsc... Você disse que iamos ficar só um pouco ¬¬

Tenten: Isso se a festa fosse chata!

Neji: Pensei que iamos treinar depois da festa.

Tenten: E não vamos?

Neji: Então, ve se não demora¬¬

Naruto: Qual é, Neji? A festa ta muito boa! Aproveite! Fala pra ele, Hinata!

Hinata: Neji-niisan... podemos ficar mais um pouquinho... onegai!

Neji: Hinata-sama? Fui ordenado a protege-la, e leva-la para casa. E ordens devem ser cumpridas.

Naruto: Oe! Não se esqueça de mim! . 

Neji: E o que você tem a ver, baka?

Hinata: Na... Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Eu também fiz uma promessa! Eu vou proteger Hinata, custe o que custar! Não importa como!

Hinata: - ficando vermelha, mas com um sorriso – N...Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Lembra, Hinata? – sorriso 100 Naruto –

Hinata: Hai...

Flashback 

Inimigo: Sua garota inútil! Você morre agora! Òó Gao!

Hinata estava com uma perna quebrada, não podia se mexer, e o inimigo estava indo em sua direção, com uma espada.

Antes que o inimigo pudesse acerta-la, alguém apareceu na sua frente.

Hinata: Naruto-kun? i.i

Inimigo: Maldito! Sai dai! Porque a defendeu? Você vai morrer junto...!

Naruto: Cala a boca! Òó Você não vai dar nenhum passo daqui!

Naruto dá um super Rasengan, e manda o inimigo pra longe.

Hinata: Naruto-kun - Tudo bem? o-o

Naruto: Hai, Hinata-chan

Hinata: Mas você tá sangrando o-o – assustada –

Naruto: Já aconteceram coisas... piores... – rindo dele mesmo – mas... tudo bem com você, Hinata?

Hinata: Hai... mas... porque Naruto-kun me sal...?

Mas antes que Hinata pudesse terminar a frase, Naruto caiu no chão

Naruto: Sempre gostei de você... do seu jeito... por isso... quero te proteger... e vou... não importa como...!

Hinata: Na... Naruto-kun i.i

Naruto: Essa... essa é minha promessa de vida!

Fim do Flashback 

Naruto: Não deixarei Hinata-chan nas mãos de ninguém òó Gao

Tenten: Naruto... o-o' Você não tá exagerando um pouco...?

Naruto: Iie... nem um pouco, porque?

Hinata: Deve ser porque... Neji-niisan é meu primo e...

Naruto: Nossa! O-O (N/A: Estilo Chapolin)

Tenten: Que foi? o-O

Naruto: Vocês são primos?! O-O Porque nunca me contaram?!

Neji da um soco na cabeça de Naruto... deixando um galo enorme

Naruto:...Porque... Porque me bateu? i.i

Neji: Isso foi revelado no exame chuunin... u-ú

Naruto: Foi...? -.-

Tenten: Foi ¬¬

Naruto: Ah o-o é por isso que ela te chama de Neji-niisan!

Neji: Sério? ¬¬

Naruto: Mas... mas porque ninguém me contou isso? Òó

Todos socaram Naruto... Menos Hinata, que tinha uma gosta enorme na cabeça...

Tenten: Isso já foi dito... u-Ú Baka...

Naruto: Já entendi... o-o – com medo - Já entendi... '

Tenten: E ainda reclama u-u

Neji: Hinata-sama... então vamos indo.

Hinata: Ah, Neji-niisan... não podemos ficar um pouquinho mais? i.i

Neji: mas...

Hinata: e meu pai brigar com você, fala que foi minha culpa.. por isso...

Neji: u-u ...

Hinata: Neji-niisan?

Neji: Hai?

Hinata: Você não quer ficar com a Tenten-chan?

Neji: Hi-Hinata-sama! – vermelho –

Hinata: Gomen ne

Neji: Ta... Tah bom ... A gente pode ficar mais um pouco...

Hinata: Arigatou... Neji-niisan

Naruto: Ah, arigatou, Hyuga! – sorriso 100 -

Tenten: Neji-kun! Vamos beber alguma coisa?

Neji: Tá... Naruto..!

Naruto?: anh? -.-

Neji: Por favor... cuide da Hinata-sama

Naruto: Ok! Vou protege-la com a minha vida òó

Neji: Naruto... o-o'

Hinata: Naruto-kun -

Neji: Hinata-sama!

Hinata: Hai?!

Neji: Cuide-se, por favor!

Hinata: Entendi, Neji-niisan!

Naruto: Hinata-chan! Vamos dançar?!

Hinata: Ah... Naruto-kun... eu vou no banheiro, já volto

Naruto: Ok! Volta logo!

Hinata: Hai

Naruto estava indo para a pista de dança, mas encontrou Sakura no caminho.

Naruto: Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Ah! Naruto!

Naruto: Parábens, Sakura-chan! Sua festa tá incrivel!

Sakura: Arigatou, Naruto...

Naruto: Todos estão aqui, né?

Sakura: Todos?

Naruto: Ah, é, todos... ah não... menos o Sasuke-teme... – levando um soco –

Sakura: Não chame o Sasuke-kun assim òó

Naruto: Foi mal.. Sakura-chan i.i – formando um galo na cabeça – itaiiiii T-T

Sakura: u-ú

Naruto: Ano sa ano sa...! Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Anh?

Naruto: Porque o Sasuke não veio?

Sakura: ...

Naruto: Deixa eu adivinhar ¬¬ "Estou ocupado." – fazendo uma imitação perfeita do Sasuke –

Sakura: Só a fala -.-' Essa imitação tá ridicula! Òó

Naruto: Ah, então foi isso mesmo... o-o Aquele Sasuke ba... Ah, esquece o que eu disse! Ia dizer, ia falar... gomeeeen!

Sakura: Tudo bem, Naruto Já sabia que ele ia falar algo assim... – baixando a cabeça –

Naruto: Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Arigatou Naruto-kun, por vir no meu aniversário!

Naruto: Saku...

Hinata: Naruto-kun! Ah! Gomen... atrapalhei vocês...?

Sakura: Iie... nem um pouco! Né, Naruto?

Naruto: é!

Hinata: Gomen nasai! Eu espero, então...

Sakura: Não precisa! Eu já vou o-o Ja ne! – se afasta –

Hinata: Ja! Naruto-kun, vamos?

Naruto: Ah... Hinata-chan?

Hinata: Hai?

Naruto: é que.. eu queria fazer uma coisa Eu tenho que pegar um 'presente" pra Sakura-chan... se é que você me entende...

Hinata: é o Sasuke?

Naruto: Sim, é o teme! Mas... mas não conta, ok?

Hinata: Pode deixar

Naruto: Então eu posso?

Hinata: Hai! Por favor, Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Arigatou, Hinata-chan! Aishiteru! – da um beijo na Hinata –

Hinata: Arigatou, Naruto-kun - vermelha –

Naruto: Então, eu vou indo! Se cuida!

Hinata: Eu sei... você também, Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Ja ne! – sai correndo -

Oooo00oooO

Naruto: OE! SASUKE-TEME! Abre a porta! Sasukeeeee, você tah aiiii?! Òó – esmurrando a porta do Uchiha – Abre logo essa...!!!

Naruto: Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Sasuke-bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Óò – outro galo na cabeça -

Sasuke: Para de me enxer, dobe.

Naruto: Isso doeeeeu T-T

Sasuke: Bem feito ¬¬

Naruto: Iteeee... i.i

Sasuke: Para de chorar! O que você quer? oó

Naruto: Porque é que você tá aqui? òó

Sasuke: Sabe... essa é minha casa... u-Ú E... o que VOCÊ tá fazendo aqui?

Naruto: Eu perguntei primeiro!

Sasuke: Eu já respondi òó Agora responda você!

Naruto: Eu queria saber porque é que você não ta na festa!

Sasuke: Humpf... e eu ainda preciso responder? u-Ú

Naruto: Precisa, é claro! Òó

Sasuke: Que saco...

Naruto: Responda!!

Sasuke: Humpf. Não é da sua conta, baka.

Naruto: Não é da minha conta mas eu quero saber!

Sasuke: Não me importo de ficar indo nessas festas... só porque a festa é da Sakura eu deveria mudar de idéia?

Naruto: Você vai retirar o que disse òó

Sasuke: Porque eu deveria? ¬¬

Naruto: Você não se importa de ir a festa da kunoichi mais linda.. quer dizer.. depois da Hinata-chan...

Sasuke: Eu ainda não pretendo namorar u-Ú

Naruto: Aff... seu orgulho infeliz...! -.-

Sasuke: Sai daqui logo, dobe! ù.u

Naruto: Iie.

Sasuke: Para de perder seu tempo aqui.

Naruto: Não saio daqui até você decidir ir na festa da Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: Tchau ¬¬

Naruto: Baaaaaaaaka! Abre isso! Abre a porta, teme ÒÓ

...cri... cri... cri...

Naruto: Voce vai ver, Sasuke! . Ta bom... to indo, então. JA ne! – saindo de perto da casa de Sasuke –

2 minutos depois...

3 minutos mais depois...

Naruto: Sasuke! Você não vai sair daí mesmo?! ÒÓ –saindo de seu esconderijo em uma árvore – se não sair vou arrombar a porta!

Sasuke: Tente, baka!

Naruto: Veja então! – socando a porta –

Naruto: Itaii... T-T o que é isso? – ve uma panela no chão, com a marca da sua cabeça... –

Sasuke: Se quer se matar, pelo menos vá embora primeiro ù.u' Não quero um baka morto na frente da minha casa.

Naruto: Agora eu vou! Mas eu quero ver você na festa daqui a pouco! Se não eu volto òó

Sasuke: ... babaca... ¬¬

Oooo000oooO

Naruto: Sasuke temeeee... . '''''

Hinta: O que foi, Naruto-kun? O-O' Na sua cabeça...

Naruto: é, um galo! Um galo que o Sasuke fez!

Hinata: Mas... conseguiu convence-lo, pelo menos?

Naruto: Eto... não sei!

Hinta: Entendo... ¬¬ - olhando pra Sakura –

Naruto: Demo sa, demo sa! Não desisti ainda - sorriso 100 - Só vim pegar um pouco de gelo '

Hinata: Ah tah Naruto-kun

Naruto: Vou pedir lá pra Sakura-chan

Hinata: Mas... mas antes... – dando um beijo na cabeça de Naruto – ve se melhora logo

Naruto: Certo! Nee Sakura-chan! – indo atrás de Sakura –

Sakura: Na... Naruto?!! ò.o'''''''' O que é isso?

Naruto: Ah... hehe... eu cai ' tem gelo?

Sakura: Caiu, é? ¬¬ Bem... de você não se duvida muito, mas... ú.ù' enfim... na geladeira tem.

Naruto: Arigatou, Sakura-chan!

Oooo000oooO

Sakura: Pega aqui...

Naruto: Iteeee... que door . 

Sakura: Para de frescura ù.u'

Naruto: Gomen Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Tudo bem, mas... como é que caiu? O-o'

Naruto: Eu... O-O'

Sakura: Ainda mais, que me disseram que você tinha sumido...

Naruto: Ah... hehe.. é que eu sai pra tomar um ar fresco... ai... eu... cai.. é isso... '

Sakura: Ai... Naruto... -.-' vou pra festa.

Naruto: Nee, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Hm? Nani?

Naruto: Sakura-chan.. porque você... porque você gosta do baka do Sasuke? – sem vergonhice 100 -

Sakura: ¬¬ Como assim, baka?

Naruto: Aaah, nada '

Sakura: Deixa pra lá... e porque tá perguntando isso?! Pensei que estivessse ficando com a Hinata o-o

Naruto: Não é isso! Eu só to curioso! Só isso!! Ah! E eu to muito bem com a Hinata-chan! Eu fiz uma pro...

Sakura: Eu já sei! Você fez uma promessa de vida pra ela.. Todo mundo já sabe disso... ù.u'

Naruto: Ano sa ano sa... e então? Porque você gosta tanto do Sasuke?

Sakura: é porque... é porque... úù é porque o Sasuke-kun... ele... o Sasuke-kun, ele... Naruto?

Naruto: zZzZzZz

Sakura: Tá! Eu falo! . Eu... eu gosto dele porque ele é...

Naruto: Bonito? ¬¬'

Sakura: é, também -, mas... é que... úù

Naruto: Inteligente? ¬¬'

Sakura: Sim, também - Mas...

Naruto: O charme... as roupas? u-u'

Sakura: Hai, também -... só que...

Naruto: O cabelo? . '

Sakura: Certo, também - mas... '

10 minutos depois... tá, ok, pode Ter sido 20... ¬¬

Naruto: O jeito dele atirar kunais e shurikens? – morrendo com o suspense –

Sakura: Sim, mas, também ó.o'

Naruto: Aaaaaaaah! Sakura-chaaaaan! Fala, onegaaaai! XD

Sakura: Eu não sei, ta bom?!!! . Para de me enxer agora! –correndo pra festa –

Naruto: Sakura-chan.. aquele Sasuke baka ¬¬ ...

Voz Misteriosa: Quem aqui é baka, aho...?

Naruto: Anh?! -.-

Voz: Não fique surpreso por eu estar aqui! ¬¬'

Naruto: Quem é? O-O'''

Voz: Sou eu, dobe ù-ú'

Naruto: Fan...fantasma?!

Neji: Hã...?

Tenten: Você também escutou, Neji?

Ino: O que foi isso?

Shikamaru: Será que foi algum ninja inimigo? -.-

Neji: Byankugan!

Tenten: E então, Neji?

Neji: Hmmm... Humpf u-ú – desativa o olho –

Ino: Fala, Neji!!

Neji: Não foi nada u-u

Kiba: Oe, vocês ouviram um barulho?

Akamaru: Au xD

Neji: O Naruto u-u'

Shikamaru: Que problemático, aquele cara -.-

Sakura – chegando do nada – Minna!

Ino: Sakura? ¬¬

Sakura: Tá todo mundo bem? ò.o

Tenten: Hai hai

Sakura: Até a Ino? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Hai...

Sakura: Droga . '

Todos...: -.-'

Sakura: Mas então... o que foi aquele barulho?

Neji: Veio da cozinha

Sakura: Naruto ¬¬ Deve Ter quebrado tudo o-o'

Neji: Parece que não foi bem isso...

Kiba: O que tamo esperando aqui? Vamo lá ver!

Oooo000oooO

Sasuke: Que saco, Naruto! Como você é baka! ùú

Naruto: Droga, Sasuke! É a 12ª vez que você me bateu hoje, percebeu? ÒÓ

Sasuke: Não quero saber! Você é um cabeça-dura, mesmo! ¬¬

Naruto: Dessa vez eu deixo passar! Vem, você precisa ver a Sakura-chan! Porque ela não ta se divertindo por sua causa! Achou que você não vinha...!

Sasuke: Eto... Naruto...

Naruto: Nani? -.-'

Sasuke: Como você... como você descobriu que gostava mais da Hyuga do que da Sakura...? – meio vermelho, kawaii -

Naruto: Porque você tá perguntando isso agora? Vamos lá na...

Sasuke: Responde, agora!

Naruto: Ano... é que...

Sasuke: Vamos pra outro lugar, tem alguém vindo.

Naruto: T-T

Cha-la... os dois fogem... –

Sakura: Uéé´... Naruto! Ele... não tá aqui...

Kiba: Ele deve Ter quebrado tudo e fugido ¬¬

Sakura: Naruto... '

Ino: Yey! Isso ai! Vamos ver se ele quebrou alguma coisa e dedura-lo! XD

Tenten: Que maldade... Mas parece divertido xD

Sakura: Eeer... eu vou procurar o Naruto!

Oooo000oooO

Sakura: Ah, Hinata-chan! – encontra Hinata no meio do caminho –

Hinata: Sakura

Sakura: Nee, Hinata? Você viu o Naruto?

Hinata: Eto...

Kakashi: -aparecendo do nada... – Yo Sakura! Yo Hinata!

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Parabéns, Sakura Gomen pela demora ' Os ventos me guiaram para lados errados, então me perdi no caminho úù

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei u-u'

Hinata: Se perdeu? Mas tá tudo bem com o sensei? óò

Sakura: ... – capotando – "Ela... acreditou? -.-'"

Kakashi: Pois é... foram momentos dificeis úù, mas agora tudo bem Arigatou, Hinata

Hinata:

Kakashi: Ah, Sakura o-o

Sakura: Nani?

Kakashi: Aqueles 2 estão conversando alguma coisa e parece sério.. você não gostaria de ir lá pra ver se está tudo bem?

Sakura: 2...? Que 2...?

Kakashi: Você bebeu com o Lee? -.-

Sakura: Ele bebeu? O-O'

Kakashi: Sim... mas o Gai já ta dando suas "disciplinas" "

Sakura: Mas Kakashi... aqueles? Será que você tá falando do... ?

Kakashi: Ah, o Naruto e do Sasu...

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN?!!!!!! O-O – Sai correndo -

Kakashi: Nossa o-o Será que ele se atrasou por causa dos ventos também?

Hinata: Será, tadinho? óò

Kakashi: Esses ventos bandidos! . 

**N/E.:** Hello, minna Chegamos ao fim de um capitulo o-o E o outro jah esta sendo postado ¬¬

Bye bye!


	2. Ooown, Kawaii, né?

Momentos Inevitáveis Capitulo 2 

Oooown! Kawaii, né? O grande final!

N/E: Aqui é a "editoraaaaa". Esse cap ficou meio curtinho porque é o final, e... só ficou grande porque a escritora ficou enrolando no meio da fic porque naum sabia um final... ' E naõ sei se deu pra perceber, mas os "silencios" no capitulo anterior são o Sasuke batendo no Naruto... ou qualquer coias assim ' Bem... divirtam-se!(Detalhe, os coments com o () são meus, ok? xD)

Oooo000oooO

Enquanto Sakura estava correndo, e o Hatake estava contando sua história sobre os ventos malditos que o atrasaram 2 pessoas conversavam fora da festa.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: A Hinata-chan tá me esperando, sabia?! ÒÓ

Sasuke: Humpf u.ú

Naruto: Kuso! Eu vou

Naruto: SASUKEEEEEEEE! Eu vou morrer e te culpar! . Mas, calma! Antes disso, me fala o que você quer! – com outro galo na cabeça –

Sasuke: A Sakura...- interrompido... ¬¬º -

Naruto: AH! Sabia! . Você quer ficar com ela!gritando Isso aê Sasuke! Vai dar uns...! – calado com um tapa na boca –

Sasuke: Quieto, Naruto! Volta pra festa ¬¬º

Naruto: Tá... – perece pensar um pouco – ok, Sasuke – sorriso de quem vai aprontar... (N/E.: Eu imaginei o sorriso que ele deu no eps 101 XD Não era fofo? -) – eu vou...

Barulho: Alguém corrdno impossivelmente rapido, em dreção aos dois...

Naruto: O-O Quem é...? Essa velocidade...

Sasuke: Õ.O'''

Sakura, chegando...: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Sasuke: Ah... espera... ela vai bater!!!!!!!!

Sakura se tocando que vai bater tenta parar a velocidade...

Explosão...

Sakura: Ai ai... AH! Gomen Sasuk-kun! . Eu te machuquei, né? . 

Sasuke: Não... muito... ó.o

Naruto: Ai ai...E eu, Sakura-chan? óò

Sakura: Quieto, Naruto ¬¬' Não tá vendo que eu t cuidando do Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: Af... é por isso que a Hianta-chan é melhor ¬¬ Ela é linda, maravilhosa, fofa... ¬ -interrompido-

Sasuke e Sakura: Chega, Naruto òó!

Naruto: Tá1 Vou pedir pra Hinata-chan cuidar de mim, então ! – sai mancando... –

Sasuke: ... Gmen...

Sakura: Anh?

Sasuke: Eu não fui na sua festa... Gomen...! Eu...

Sakura:Não...! Tudo bem Você não pode vir mesmo, né?

Sasuke: E eu nem trouxe nada pra você ú.u'

Sakura: Não é verdade! Sua presença já é ótima pra mim...

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sem se tocar, Sakura enconstou seus lábios nos do Uchiha.Sentiu seu coraçãobater, bater e bater(Doki Doki!) mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu parar o beijo(Meloso, mas fofo ). Logo depois se abraçaram...

Sakura: Gomen ne... ' Eu fiz sem pensar e...

Sasuke: Não

Naruto: Minna! OLHA!

Ino: Uó! ¬ Sakura e Sasuke!

Kiba: AEAEAE \o/! Tirara foto dessa?

Neji: Claro úù'!

Naruto: Você pegou, né, Hinata-chan?

Hinata: Hai!

Tenten: Parabééns, Sakura!

Temari: (Não me pergunte de onde surgiu... ¬¬) Pelo seu aniversário e pelo seu belo beijo! – atrasada por causa dos ventos... ¬¬' –

Naruto: Ei! Fui eu quem chamou você pra cá! , ' – olhando para um vazio- ué? Cade minna? Õ-o'

SasuSaku: NA-RU-TO!! – em chamas -

Naruto: A Hinata-chan tá... me chamando... então... eu acho que... que eu já vou... '

Sasuke: Sakura! Segura que eu bato...

Sakura: Pra que tanta pressa, Naruto? – Segurando o Uzumaki – Talvez os socos de hoje não resolveram seu problema, não é? ù.u

Naruto: Nee... minna... ! Somos amaigos ainda... né? ' – suando frio – Eu só ia falar Parabéns... vocês formam um casal perfei... AH! – olhando pro chão assutado...- Oe... Meus pe´s não tocam no chão... O.O''

Sakura: Depois que conte como foi a viajem!

Naruto: Calma... espera... O-Oººººººº

Sasuke: - socando Naruto –

Naruto: Atai . 

Sasuke: Sabe... é só pa o caso de a gente não se ver mais...

Sakura: 1...

Sasuke: 2...

Naruto: HINATA-CHAAAAN! Oka-chan! Oto-san! T-T Ah é! Eu não tenho, mas... ¬¬'

SasuSaku: ¬¬'

Naruto: Onegaiiii! Eu tenho um futuro me esperando com a Hinata-chan!! Eu ainda quero Ter um filho e casaaar! . 

Sakura: Não quer ser mais Hokage?

Naruto: Quero1 Mas a Hinata-chan já basta pra mim ó.Ò!

Sasuke: Ok. Naruto, vamos fazer um acordo. Nunca mais faça o que você fez hoje. Nunca.

Naruto: Ok, ok T.T

Sasuke: Se não... você vai fazer uma viajem muito bonita... Quer dizer... Se você sobreviver... ¬¬'

Naruto: Entendi, entendi!!

Caso resolvido e Nruto prometeu obedece-lo po um mês. Tá, foi só o que disse ¬¬ Nada corfimado. Os três voltaram para a festa que foi até as 5:00 A.M... '

Sasuke: -chega de fininho – Ah, Sakura. Esqeuci de te falar uma coisa...!

Sakura: É? O que?

Sasuke: Te amo!

Sakura: Acho que... acho que não preciso falar de novo, né? Xd Eu vivia falando ' Mas, muito obrigada! Você me fez, e ainda me faz, muito feliz!

Naruto: Oooown... Olha eles se beijandooo...! xD

Fim! Owari! End!

By: Maiko-tchan!

N/A: Hi, Minna! Aqui é a Maiko-chan! Poxa...Eu só escrevi 9 folhas ¬¬' Eu queria chegar ás 10 folhas úù Mas acabei não conseguindo enrolar mais -.-

Próxima Missão: Fazer uma fic NaruxHina, para Maria-tchan(que publicou a fic), que me apoiou muito

Arigatou Gozaimassu!!!

O.B.S.: Sobre a fic, por favor . Nom é sobre o que acham de mim ¬¬' (escreveu isso em letras extras minusculas, e é sobre as reviews o-o)


End file.
